User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/Fan:B/C Digimon Spotlight: Bigdramon
Bigdramon, which I frequently nickname Big Daddy, has all the reasons to be as big and powerful as it is. It's design basis was an odd choice indeed, as who would honestly think of using a Sloth as a star Digimon for one of their fanfics or any other sort of thing? Simple, to those who've heard of Megatherium, more commonly known as Giant Ground Sloth. Megatherium is a prehistoric sloth from South America best known for it's massive size, being absolutely HUGE compared to the modern day sloths that roam the same continent today. The sloths of today are slowpokes and are easy game, but Megatherium was massive and was more Bear or Elephant-like in terms of it's deadliness, easily sizing up the fabled Smilodons that entered the ecosystem millions of years ago. Sure, Megatherium isn't seen as much of a brute in the more popular occasions, but let me assure you, Sid may be an easy pushover, but in reality he'd be about the size of Manny and just as tough as him as well if he had his real life counterpart's size and strength. Some rumors even say Megatherium still lives on as a Cryptid in South America to this very day, but it's unconfirmed like all famous Cryptids are. Now the thing about Bigdramon is that originally, long ago back in late 2010, it served as the Agumon parallel in B/C, because B/C back then was VERY different from how it's known today. It was so different back than it's Mega Level stage BetaBigdramon was called NeoWarGreymon, and it's design is a remnant of it's former name. Now obviously, after knowing that the characteristic traits of a Greymon is a three horned helmet, the name was changed back into a Bigdramon relative as it stayed to this day. Now instead of calling GammaBigdramon MetalBigdramon and BetaBigdramon WarBigdramon, I decided upon Gamma and Beta as to reference Wikipedia:Sonic Adventure, the two famed robots from E-102 Gamma's campaign. Beta actually went on to inspire the design of Artilimon, but that's another story. Why I decided to have Gamma and Beta be part of their names other than that was a mystery though, because Bigdramon's entire line is obviously more of a homage to Agumon than anything else. However, at one point I then decided that the actual Agumon counterpart wasn't Bigdramon's line, but rather the chaotic Theridramon's line, because Duo was meant to be the exact opposite of every other main cast anime tamer EXCEPT Marcus. Don't worry though, there's three characters in Bursting Cries that DO have the three starters, but right now they're WIP at best. Bigdramon, however, is more of the spotlight hog out of the three, referencing how it was indeed meant to be the Agumon counterpart. Though all three are balanced by having Trinitimon as their DNA Digivolved final stage, Bigdramon's personality was the dominant of the three when fused as Trinitimon, although it's only when Trinitimon gets serious in it's uncloaked form, as most of the design takes BetaBigdramon as the base, due to it being the strongest to support the weight of the monstrous fusion that it is, as Gorgopsimon wasn't that powerful compared to BetaBigdramon. Now the question is, for something that was very early designed as the Agumon counterpart, why is it blue of all things? Especially when it's very fire based? When you see a blue flame, it is hotter than a red flame you more commonly see. It's pretty simple, but that doesn't mean Bigdramon couldn't have been red underneath the fur. The Starter Digimon were NOT designed after specific elements like the Pokemon starters are, but rather the Vaccine (BetaBigdramon), Data (Gorgopsimon), and Virus (Stethadreamon) rock-paper-scissors match-up. Now for Theridramon, it's basically more powerful than all three because the Free attribute was changed so that it trumps all three and is only weak to itself, which is EXACTLY what Theridramon has as it's attribute. So, that's pretty much Bigdramon's history in a nutshell, next up for review will be my most favorite design so far: Euoplodramon, Crest Guardian of Knowledge. Category:Blog posts